


yellow

by TealDragon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, But we love him for it, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Monkey D. Luffy, laws kind of a mess of a person, lots of aftercare, what are your bf's crewmates for if not to fuck with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealDragon/pseuds/TealDragon
Summary: Luffy wants to try something in the bedroom to help Law de-stress. Law is a little hesitant.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> this was very self indulgent thank you

“I wanna try something new.”

Law pauses, tee-shirt halfway over his head, considering what the captain sitting in his lap just said. “What kind of something?”

The man doesn’t answer immediately, so he pulls the rest of the garment off and tosses it to the side of the bed. Luffy shifts, looking away, pulling something out of his back pocket, “I want to, uh, try blindfolding you”

Law eyes the object in his hand suspiciously, seeing that he's holding a black bandana, “Out of curiosity, what's brought this desire on?

"You seem stressed from fixing your broken ship all day…," he twiddles the fabric in his hands, uncharacteristically apprehensive, Law notes. Like he’s actually thinking about how to ask for something for once, "...it might help you relax."

Law flicks his eyes between the bandana and his face, unsure, "I don't see how this is supposed to…." 

“It’s just,” Luffy’s face is growing red, not meeting Law’s eyes, "Robin says you're stressed from being in charge of people all day and you need to do something where somebody else is in control."

Law narrows his eyes at the man sitting in his lap, "Do you make a habit of discussing what we do in the bedroom with your archeologist?"

Luffy finally meets his eyes at that, red in the face, panicked, "No! It's not- we weren't-" He sucks in a breath, "We weren't talking about that kind of stuff I just wanted to ask her if she knew where Nami's bubble bath stuff was hidden and she asked why. I figured we could take a bubble bath tomorrow because you've been stressed."

Law can't help but smile at Luffy's floundering, endeared by the efforts the other seemed to be going through for his sake. They're both right, tragically. He'd been spending nearly every hour of the last 3 days running diagnostics, using his powers to move heavy machinery, and giving detailed orders and instructions to his crew. It was exhausting work, and even with the support of the Straw Hats the Tang seemed days aways from being fully functional.

Law meets Luffy's eyes, the younger captain staring at him intently, cheeks still red tinged, the lust in his eyes clear but staunchly not making a move until Law gives him an answer. He eyes the fabric again, asking quietly, “... just the blindfold?”

Luffy nods enthusiastically, “I wanna take care of you,” he leans in closer to Law and gently rubs his sides, “Do you trust me?”

Law’s breath hitches. Of course he does. But there’s a lot more to this than just trust. It's, quite frankly, embarrassing in Law's opinion, even if it's just the two of them. And even though he's vaguely aware of the more psychological effects of this sort of play in the bedroom, it's just a piece of fabric, could it really make such a huge difference? But Luffy seems eager, and he's impressed with the level of thought and patience the younger captain's put into asking for this, he's usually not so considerate.

He brushes his lips over Luffy's in a chaste kiss, "I trust you," he answers in a whisper. Then, a little unsurely, "Just take it slow okay?"

Luffy squirms on his lap, excited, and presses his lips against Law's with force, tongue licking hungrily into the other's mouth. Law lets him lead, thankful for the distraction, meeting Luffy's hungry kisses with enthusiasm, allowing himself to melt under his attention.

Before he realizes it, Luffy has manhandled him down, so he's laying back against the pillows of their bed. "Their" room, a.k.a. a small storage room converted into a makeshift bedroom for when Law stays over, is messy, cluttered, in desperate need of cleaning that neither of them (Law) have had time to do. The barely flickering lamp sitting on the shelf paints Luffy in a warm orange glow, catching on his hair, his face, and fuck, it makes Luffy look pretty. 

He cards a hand through Luffy's rough, choppy hair, ignoring how badly it needs washing, and sighs, for all intents and purposes feeling content and comfortable tucked away in their safe little corner of the ship, "Okay. Okay, I'm ready."

Luffy grins, and starts flattening the fabric out, making it into a long strip, "You know the color system right? Green, good, yellow, slow down, red, stop?" 

Law looks at him, a little shocked, "Yeah. How do  _ you _ know…" 

He trails off as Luffy presses the thick bandana over his eyes, wrapping it gently around his temples,  _ lift your head up a little for me,  _ and carefully ties it while being careful of the thick hair at the back of his head. Law stays frozen in place after Luffy finishes and tries to adjust, getting used to the weight, used to how it's resting against his eyes, how it's tied firmly but not too tightly around his head. It feels… odd.

"You can relax now," Luffy finally says. Law lets his head drop back to the cushion, trying to get used to the sensation. It's weird that he can hear and feel Luffy so close, but not see him. Okay, it's a little disarming. He unconsciously feels out with his hands, finding the edge of Luffy's shorts just to idly fiddle with, anchoring himself a little. He's thankful when Luffy speaks up again, now hyper aware of the silence, "Is it too tight? Does it work?"

Law brings his hand up to his face, trying to see if he can make it out. He can just catch the hint of light from the lamp peeking in at the edges of the fabric, but other than that his vision is solid black. "It's good I think, I can't see anything, so,"

Luffy leans back in his lap, bracing his hands against his thighs, pleased, "Good!" and then in a lower, more teasing tone, "You look kinda hot like this, you know."

Law lets out a  _ tch _ noise, and bucks his hips in an attempt to tip Luffy off of him, who just giggles in response, "Color?"

"Green."

“I’m gonna touch you now.” Luffy’s hands move up from where they’re resting on his thighs, running softly over the planes of his lower body. Law freezes briefly in anticipation, not quite knowing what to expect and then Luffy’s fingers are on him, tracing up the V of his abs, splaying across his sides, nails digging in slightly.

Law is unable to stop the gasp that escapes him, the sensation sudden. He realizes a more immediate appeal to the blindfold right away, that without anything to focus on visually, all of Luffy’s touches are lighting a fire under his skin, it's like his sense of touch is dialed up to a thousand. The younger captain gently traces up Law’s chest tattoo with one hand, fingers dancing lightly across the black ink and it’s too much. Luffy’s feather touches feel overwhelming, bordering just past ticklish towards unpleasant on his overly sensitive skin. 

"Yellow!" He gasps out, sounding strained.

Luffy's hands are off him immediately, "Is it too much?" Law catches his breath, briefly thinking about how sweet it is that Luffy got off of him so quickly, about how serious he’s taking this. He instinctually tilts his head towards where the voice is coming from, holding on to the comfort of that information. Luffy's voice is laced with concern, "Do you want me to take it off?"

"No, I-," Law stutters, trying to find the words, "Just. No light, feathery touches, if you're going to touch, touch."

"Okay," Luffy gives him immediate vocal confirmation, and his hand presses over where Law's is twisted into the bedsheet, giving it a firm squeeze. Law feels him shift, and uselessly flicks his eyes to try to track him, but the thick material of the cloth over his face doesn't let even silhouettes through. 

He feels warm hands cupping at his cheeks, thumbs scraping over the stubble, and suddenly soft lips are on his. He relaxes and meets the kiss fully, tilting his head up to allow Luffy more access.

Luffy pulls away, too quickly for Law's taste, but continues to hold his jaw gently in place with his calloused hands, letting Law know he hasn't moved away yet. He speaks calmly, "No light touches, got it." He pecks a short kiss to Law's nose, teasing, "Ticklish." 

Unable to trust the hands he can't see to recoil, Law blows out a huff of air at Luffy's face, grinning when he feels him jerk back and giggle. Luffy scoots back down the bed, and puts his hands on either side of Law's hips, rubbing his thumbs over them in a soothing motion, "I'm gonna take your jeans off now."

The small back and forth had briefly eased the awkwardness of everything, but Law feels it creep back in at Luffy's declaration. He nods, and Luffy starts making quick work of his button and zipper. He lifts his hips off the bed so Luffy can peel the denim fully off of him, suddenly feeling exposed.

He takes a deep breath, trying to relax. He runs through his surroundings in his head, reassuring himself, feeling a little silly that it's affecting him so much.  _ They’re in their room on the Sunny with the door locked, it’s late and everyone else is either asleep or on watch, Luffy would take it off in an instant if he asked.  _ The last part especially settles warmly in his gut, the knowledge that Luffy is being so gentle with him, doing all of this to make  _ him _ feel good. 

He briefly wonders what image he must be making, stripped to his underwear, blindfolded, panting into the sheets, wonders if Luffy is enjoying it. He hopes Luffy is enjoying it at least, hopes he's being good for him during this escapade. 

And fuck, the idea of being good for Luffy while he's at the others whim, surrendering himself in a way he's not used to, goes straight to his dick, and he tries not to think about it too hard. 

"Luffy," he gasps, not feeling uneasy enough to tell him to stop but floundering a little in the absence of his touch, "I feel… exposed."

Luffy leans down from where he's kneeling between Law's now bare legs, and presses a kiss reassuringly into his thigh, "Just bear with it for me, I'll distract you in a sec," He adjusts slightly, and with the grin in his voice clear, "You look so pretty like this."

He can feel himself blushing, self consciously trying to ignore Luffy's praise. Before he can voice a retort, suddenly Luffy's palming his dick through the fabric of his boxers and fuck, when did he get so hard? 

Luffy's grip is firm, purposefully working him harder, until he's breathing through gritted teeth. Luffy stills his movements, moving instead to yank his boxers down slightly, just enough that he can reach under the hem and pull Law's cock free.

Luffy removes his hands briefly, and Law hears a wet noise from somewhere. Then Luffy's hands are back on him, spit slicked palms stroking up his length with purpose, massaging his balls and pulling low grunts out of him.

"Feel good?" Luffy asks, twisting his hand simultaneously, making Law breath in sharply.

"Ah! Yeah, Luffy, fuck," he sucks a breath in through his teeth as Luffy squeezes his head a little harder on the next, milking beads of precum out of his slit, "Feels fucking wonderful."

Luffy continues to stroke and pull noises out of him for a while longer, sucking marks into the inside of his thighs as he goes, fully taking Law's mind off of the strange feeling of the blindfold for the time being with his ministrations.

He eventually slows, and Law huffs at the loss of Luffy's hands on him as he feels him scoot away, towards the edge of the bed. From further away than he's used to he hears, "Hold on a sec!"

Law doesn't have to wait long, hearing the telltale noise of Luffy's zipper, and some quick rustling of clothes and then Luffy's clambering back on the bed up towards him, past his crotch, swinging one of his legs over his torso as he crawls.

Law feels Luffy finally settle on his chest above him, hands braced firmly on his shoulders as he steadies himself. One of his hands comes up to cradle Law's jaw and the older man leans into the motion, savoring the warmth. One of Luffy's thumbs brushes teasingly over his lips, he whispers, "Will you suck me off?"

Law shivers, the tone of Luffy's voice going straight south and all he can do is nod curtly, not trusting his voice.

The hand Luffy has on his face moves away, off to the side and Law can feel it grabbing one of his hands, pulling it up to one of the shorter man's thighs, pressing it there, "If it gets too much, just tap a few times okay?"

Law makes a noise of agreement, running his hands up and down Luffy's thighs in short motions, focusing on the feeling of his muscles under his fingers instead of the anticipation in his gut. One of Luffy's hands finds Law's cheek again, thumb gently pressing against his lips, this time with more purpose. Luffy's voice is low, "Open up."

Law couldn't disobey if he tried, jaw dropping open, meeting Luffy's thumb pad with his tongue as he pushes it in. His eyes flutter close behind the blindfold as Luffy swipes his thumb roughly around his mouth, pulling at his lips, pressing at his tongue. He can almost feel Luffy’s eyes on him, and idly wonders if he looks as filthy as he feels, getting mouthfucked by Luffy’s fingers.

Law closes his mouth and sucks, swirling his tongue around his knuckle. He hears Luffy utter a quiet hum of appreciation before pulling his thumb out, dragging it wetly down his chin to grip his jaw between his fingers. Law lets the muscles in his face relax as Luffy gently tugs his mouth open.

“Stay just like that, stick your tongue out, yeah?” and Law nods, keeping his mouth wide open while Luffy shifts forward slightly above him, readjusting his knees to get better footing on the bed. 

Law feels something heavier, firmer come to rest on his tongue and instinctively he licks, mouthing over the top of Luffy’s dick. He hears the younger captain quietly gasp as he tongues the slit, and he starts moving his hips ever so slightly, pushing further past his lips and into his mouth. He lets Law get used to the feel before he speeds up, running his fingers softly through the older captain's hair.

Luffy rocks steadily into his mouth, lightly holding his head in place as he thrusts, not roughly, just keeping his movements steady. Law adjusts quickly, using his tongue to direct the younger captain's dick in a way so that it doesn't make him gag. 

He groans as Law tongues him, in-between his heavy panting and barely formed sentences. Luffy, chronically unable to shut his mouth during sex, is spilling praises and noises as he moves his hips,  _ fuck, yeah, just like that Torao _ and  _ ahh, ah, you look so beautiful spread open like this, _ and,  _ you're so pretty you're taking it so well. _

Law whimpers, flushing at the praise, ashamed at how it lights a fire through his body. He wonders what he must look like, writhing under Luffy's dick, letting the younger man take him apart. His mind drifts to the thought of Luffy, towering over him, flushed and sweaty from exertion, his face blissed out in pleasure because of Law's ministrations, and fuck. He wishes he could see him right now. The thought alone makes a wave of want roll through his body, his hips bucking under Luffy pinning him down, his painfully hard dick leaking onto his stomach.

Luffy picks up his pace with a moan, and Law whines when Luffy curls his fingers through his hair a little more harshly, a little more dominating with his touch. Fuck, is that what this is? He's never felt comfortable with any of the one off hookups he's had in the past to ever do something like this, not with him being the one in the submissive. He mentally files the thought away to ponder later, unable to do anything but focus on the feeling of Luffy's heavy cock now slamming into the back of his throat. 

Just when it's about to become too much, when he can feel his eyes start to water and Luffy's movements grow stuttered and erratic, the younger man pulls out with a curse. Law can feel the spit trails dripping down off of his dick and onto his chin as he sucks a breath in, mouth suddenly empty and wanting.

He clears his throat, panting, trying to let his vocal chords recover when he feels Luffy roughly shoving his cock back into his lips, rubbing it on his face, smearing spit and precome all over his cheeks and the fabric covering his eyes. It's obscene. Law feels dizzy, his head foggy, more turned on than he thinks he's ever been in his life, letting out a strangled noise as he tries to mouth and kiss the warm length.

"Shit Torao," Luffy's voice sounds ruined, and Law can tell he's just barely holding back, "Fuck that's hot."

Luffy scoots down to switch to laying on top of his chest, hands coming up to cradle Law's flushed face, his fingers playing soothingly with the short, sweaty curls behind his ears. He kisses him on his nose, his cheek, his brow, anywhere he can reach while Law comes down from the high a little. His voice soft, he asks, "Color?"

"Green." He feels wrecked, almost like he's floating, unable to stop his hands from coming up and grabbing Luffy's hips as he resists the urge to grind up into him, desperate for friction. "Luffy," he pants, barely recognizing the sound of his own wrecked voice, "Please, I need-"

"I got you," Luffy says gently, pressing a deep kiss to his mouth, "I got you hold on." He feels Luffy roll off of him and scoot down the bed, down his body, pressing kisses into Law's sweaty skin as he goes. When he reaches his waist, he hooks his fingers under the disheveled hem of his half pulled down boxers and warns," I'm gonna take these off now, and then I'm just gonna walk across the room real quick and get the lube, is that okay?"

Law catches his breath, trying to curb the embarrassing neediness in his voice before he responds shakily, "Yeah, okay."

Luffy pulls his last remaining garment of clothing off in one swift movement, and then he can hear the man's feet padding softly against the wooden floor, heard the familiar slide of the dresser draw opening and shutting as he retrieves the lube.

He tries not to squirm while he waits, feeling a little silly laying there so still and quiet, suddenly very aware of himself, and aware of the arousal still burning in his abdomen. He resists the urge to touch himself, it's not like Luffy explicitly told him he can't, but he feels like he shouldn't without his permission. The idea of falling apart  _ just _ because of Luffy's touches,  _ just  _ because Luffy's brought him to heel makes his heart race, his breathing hitch. Fuck. He wants Luffy to come back and touch him again.

The bed sinks in the corner as Luffy clambers back on, his voice a little closer now, "Spread your legs for me, okay?"

Law can feel his face heat up at the words, and ignores it to tentatively move his legs, not wanting to accidentally kick Luffy, relaxing when he feels the man grab his ankle and maneuver him how he wants, so that he's sitting between his legs. Law sucks a breath in when Luffy finally puts his hands back on him, gently rubbing the inside of his thighs, quickly moving up to stroke slowly at his hard length. 

"Ready?" Luffy's voice is low, soothing, his touch on Law gentle, like he might break, like he wasn't just roughly facefucking him 2 minutes prior. Law unconsciously spreads his legs a little further, eager for the younger captain to finally move things along.

"Yeah," Luffy removes his hands and Law hears the telling pop of a bottle cap. The sound of Luffy warming the lube between his fingers is obscene, making him twitch in anticipation, "Gods, Luffy, please."

"Okay, okay," Luffy's suddenly pressing a finger against his entrance, and Law can't help the gasp that escapes him as he pushes in further, past the ring of muscles. 

Luffy lets his finger rest there for a second, lets Law adjust to the temperature and intrusion. "Color?"

"Green," Law's hands fiddle with the sheets, resisting the urge to buck his hips just to get Luffy to start moving, "Shit Luffy c'mon, I won't break."

Law almost chokes on his words when Luffy responds by quickly pulling his finger out and shoving it back in, making a strangled noise. He doesn't stop there, setting a quick pace of working Law open, still with just the one finger. Law can hear the grin in his voice, "If you say so."

If Law thought he could control his legs well enough to do it he would kick Luffy in the chest for the teasing, but he can't do much besides focus on the feeling of Luffy moving and in and out of him, the initial pain fading away into pleasure.

Just as he gets used to it, Luffy slows, and then gently adds a second finger alongside the first. Law is panting as he thrusts now, pleasure spiking through his body as he bears the stretch of Luffy thrusting his fingers into him. He feels Luffy's other hand making its way to his dick, gripping firmly and starting to stroke, lazily jerking him off to ease the strain of adding a third finger.

And fuck, the sudden stretch is almost too much. Law's hand flies up to his face and he shoves his knuckles in his mouth, biting down hard to muffle the groan he can't help but make. The harsh stretch of his hole clashing with the sensation of Luffy passively working his dick is making him dizzy, neither act deep or hard enough to bring him anywhere near completion. 

Luffy just keeps working him open with his hand, even after Law is fully stretched open and keening he just keeps messily fucking him with his three fingers. By the time he finally pulls out Law is just a mess under him.

He feels Luffy sit up, and his hand takes the one Law has shoved in his mouth gently, pulling it up to press kisses to, showering the teeth marked digits with affection. Though the distraction Law can hear Luffy pop the cap on the lube again, hears the wet noise of him coating his own length in it.

"Luf…." whatever he was going to say morphs into a loud whine when Luffy takes two of the fingers from Law's hand and starts sucking them crudely, sloppily.

"Let me hear you, just like that," he says gently, abandoning Law's digits for the moment, rolling his hips slowly so that his slick cock slides against Law's own and both of them are openly moaning at the sensations. Luffy sounds out of breath when he speaks again, "Ah,  _ huff _ , god you sound perfect Torao."

"Shit, p-please Luf, I need-" he's cut off by Luffy repeating the motion with his hips, destroying his ability to form a coherent sentence.

"What do you need? Tell me." Luffy's leaning down near his ear, his tone dark and needy and Law can feel him start lining up his length, grinding the tip of his dripping cock against his rim, the teasing motion driving him up the wall.

"F-fuck me! Gods, Luffy, fuck me please I,  _ huff,  _ need you so bad,  _ ah, _ " Law doesn't even recognize the sound of his own needy, desperate voice, the vulgar words making his stomach twist up in self consciousness, but he needs it so bad, he can't believe how much he's dying for Luffy to fuck him. 

And then Luffy's pushing in, slowly filling him up. Law whines, feeling the stretch even with all of Luffy's prepping, but the younger man doesn't stop, grunting and pushing in until he's completely bottomed out against him.

"C-color?" Luffy seems to be holding on to the last dregs of self control, Law can feel his thighs trembling where they're pressed together.

"Im f-just don't,  _ hah _ , wait a sec before you move okay?" Law gasps out, his voice weak. He's sweating, Luffy isn't exactly hard to take, but god he's filling him up perfectly, resting heavily against his good spot, making his gasp every time he so much as shifts, "I m-might come."

" _ Hah _ , really?" Law can hear the smug grin on his face, 

"F-fuck yourself," Law grits out, half to himself and he can hear Luffy huff in amusement above him. 

"You can't come yet," he starts shifting slowly, angling his thighs and gripping Law's hips firmly so that he can angle them up slightly, getting into a better position to slowly slide all the way out to the tip, pausing there, "I need to fuck you first."

Law tries desperately to steady his breathing, to focus on the feeling of Luffy slowly sliding wetly back into him, experimenting. 

He sets a steady, slow pace, muttering about how good Law is for him, how good he feels around him. Law gasps and whines with each thrust, having completely lost the ability to form words.

Luffy gently picks up speed, until he's gripping Law's hips so hard he's pretty sure there'll be bruises tomorrow, and the younger captain is reduced to just moans as he thrusts harshly.

It doesn't take long for both of them to fall apart, Luffy leaning down to press messy kisses to Law's jaw, his cheek,  _ god you're so good just like that Torao _ , tilting Law's hips as he adjust so that suddenly he's hitting deeper, making Law gasp loudly.

Luffy continues to try to make out with Law, pressing open mouth bites to his lips as he tries to focus through the sensation of fucking Law into next week. He brings one of his hands down to Law's cock, clumsily trying to stroke it as he wildly thrusts. Law moans openily into Luffy's mouth, overcome with the sensation of finally getting some relief to his aching dick, unable to stop the string of noises coming from him now.

Law feels Luffy's other hand, the one not milking his cock for everything it's worth, move up his chest, his calloused fingers settling gently around his neck, not squeezing yet. Just the sensations of Luffy's hand there is enough to make Law choke on his next moan. 

"Col-" Luffy starts, strained.

"Gree-ahhh!" Law answers faster than he can think, voice tilting up into a gasp as Luffy bites down on his neck, just below his ear. Well, shit, tomorrow's gonna be a feather collar day.

Luffy's strong hands suddenly squeeze down, the pressure on the sides of his neck just enough to make dots dance in his vision without choking him, and Law bucks under his controlled grip. Fuck, it's too much, his breath comes in gasps as his back arches under Luffy's rough hold.

"I'm guh-!" Law's words get stuck in his throat, and his whole body jerks, his skin on fire under Luffy's pumping hand and he's coming hard, ears ringing, cum striping up his stomach and over Luffy's hand. 

He chokes on his moan as Luffy works him through it, not letting up from the relentless pace he's set with his hips. His hand leaves Law's neck to grip his waist again for more traction, moans hiccuping out of him as he chases his own orgasm. The rush of blood and oxygen to Law's head makes him dizzy in relief, his body going lax in Luffy's grip as he rides out the last waves of it.

"Luf…." He whines, overstimulated, as Luffy keeps jerking his spent dick off.

"S...sorry…" he hears Luffy gasp, moving his hand up to Law's face instead, holding him in place to slam their lips together. Law lets him tongue into his mouth, tries weakly to respond to his kisses but his muscles aren't cooperating with him. It only takes a few moments for Luffy’s thrusts become erratic, until he’s gasping and moaning loudly into Law’s mouth, spilling his release deep inside of him with a few last thrusts. 

Luffy collapses on top of him, panting heavily into his chest. Law can feel the sweat cooling between them as they lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath. It's Luffy who moves first, breathing in deeply before pushing himself up, pulling out of Law, the sensation and wet noise making him grimace. The reality of the mess they've made is slowly becoming clear to him as he comes down, and he shifts uncomfortably. He feels Luffy roll off of him and scoot up to kneel next to his head.

"I'm gonna take this off, don't open your eyes too quick though, okay?" Law hums, limbs feeling like logs, not sure if he could get it off himself even if he wanted to. Luffy's hands are on his head then, carding through his sweaty hair, lifting his head up a little to pull the bandana quickly off of him.

Law keeps his eyes shut as promised, sighing with small relief at having the weight of the fabric off of his face. Luffy doesn't let go of him, pressing kisses into his brow and temples, whispering small thanks and praises against his hairline. It feels good, feels comforting, knowing Luffy is happy, that Luffy is taking care of him.

When Luffy pulls back he slowly opens his eyes, readjusting to the soft orange light of the lamp after being in darkness for so long. Luffy comes into focus, sitting next to him, naked, his gaze keenly fixed on Law. He looks positively wrecked, his chest still heaving, his face sweaty and red faced, hair plastered to his forehead. Law's glad he can't see the mirror from where he's laying, he must look 10 times worse.

Luffy grins down at him and snickers, "You look like a mess." Well that settles that. Law blows air out through his lips, not having the brainpower to properly respond. Luffy leans over to run his hand through Law's bangs, brushing them out of his face, wiping some of the sweat off his forehead. Luffy's voice is gentle, "How are you feeling? It wasn't too much was it?"

Law shakes his head, "No," his voice comes out a little weak as he struggles to find it again. He feels thoroughly exhausted, eyes flickering shut as Luffy's nails gently scratch his scalp. He's desperately trying not to fall asleep yet, shivering as cold air blows across some of the drying liquid on his stomach, "I feel good," he huffs in a deep breath, head feeling foggy, not able to put into words just how mind-blowing the experience was, just how blissed out he feels right now, "Fuck, Luffy, it was good." 

Luffy wiggles slightly where he sits, grinning, obviously pleased with himself, "Do you need anything?"

"Wet towel," he mumbles back, wanting to at least get acceptably clean before passing out. He smacks his lips together and adds, "Water."

Luffy leans down and kisses his forehead, "Wait here." 

Luffy rolls off the bed, grabs an old glass off of the nightstand and makes his way through the mess on their floor to the small sink in the corner of the room. He wets a small hand towel and fills the glass, bringing both back over and setting them down for a moment.

He coerces Law into sitting up, taking the towel and wiping gently across his cheeks and lips, wiping the traces of dried spit and precome away thoroughly. The lukewarm water feels pleasantly cool against his skin and he closes his eyes, basking in the feeling of the dampness against his heated face.

When Luffy's satisfied with his face and neck he presses the cup of water into Law's hands and makes him lean back against the headboard so he can move to wipe down his stomach. He chugs the water, feeling a little more alert, a little less foggy in the head after doing so, the soreness in his throat smoothed over too. 

He's content to just sit there while Luffy finishes cleaning him off, taking the towel to his own crotch and quickly wiping himself down before tossing it vaguely in the direction of the sink. He pulls on his old pair of boxers and turns back to Law, "Do you want any clothes?"

"No, just a new blanket is fine," and Luffy obliges, going to the chest of drawers to dig out a new one. Law learned quickly after they started dating that Luffy is just about as disgusting in all aspects of his life as he is in public, oftentimes content to just fall asleep covered in sweat and cum, but Law has standards, thank you very much. It took a lot of effort and coercing to get Luffy used to the idea of cleaning off and changing the sheets, both generally too much effort for him, but he's thankfully doing it now without complaint.

Law's not cruel enough to make Luffy change the whole set though, briefly scooting off the bed so he can spread out a large blanket on top of the messy sheets, quickly flipping and fluffing the pillows, knowing that's how Law likes them.

He grabs Law's hand and pulls him down, pulling him into his chest, swinging an arm and leg over him while pulling their comforter up over their bodies. Luffy nuzzles his face into Law's hair, his whole body going limp against him, "Mmmmmmmm tired now…. " then adds, quieter, "Thanks for letting me do that, did you like it?" 

Law smiles into Luffy's neck, the comforting weight of the bedding and his limbs draped over his body quickly lulling him to sleep, "I suppose, to my surprise." 

Luffy giggles, pulling back to let his head rest on the pillow, facing Law, "Shi shi, you were begging, you never do that."

Law furrows his brow, quickly trying to stop all the embarrassing, needy things he said during the past half hour run through his mind, stuffing it back down behind his facade.

"Whatever," he retorts, feeling his cheeks heat up at the teasing, "How the hell did you even know about all that anyway?" 

"Oh! Franky told me about it! He knows a lot about that kind of stuff" Luffy grins, proud of his newfound knowledge.

Law sighs, closing his eyes, "Mmm, of course he did. So you have been talking about our sex life to your crew." Luffy's laughs again, not a lick of shame in him, and the gears click further in Law's head and he grimaces, "You know Robin and Franky talk right? Those two conversations you had were probably connected."

"Ah, who cares," Luffy retorts with a yawn, also desperately trying to fight off sleep at this point, words coming out with a slurred edge to them.

"Your crew will be the death of me." 

"Mm. You love them though." Luffy hums happily from where he's tucked against Law.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Law smiles into Luffy's chest, letting sleep finally take him.

\-----

It's over the large communal breakfast between the two ships the next morning, that Robin slips in to sit next to Law.

"You look brighter this morning Torao-kun, did you sleep well last night?" Her tone is friendly, genuine.

Law all but chokes on his sip of coffee. Robin is, all things considered regarding the Strawhats, good company in Law's taste. But he also isn't stupid, and knows she's just a much a menace as the rest of them when she wants to be.

"I slept well, thank you," he answers, making pointed eye contact with the steam rising from his mug.

"You know, sweaters like this really aren't suited for the type of physical labor your crew is doing today," at this point, Law whips his head towards her, suddenly very self conscious of his long sleeved sweater he'd dug out to wear, the one with the thick feather collar that for no reason at all happened to hide his neck from view pretty well. He's going to kill Luffy.

Robin's smile is warm when he looks at her, like she's offering the most innocent advice in the world, and continues, "It would upset Chopper if you overheat, you might consider changing."

He narrows his eyes at her, still unsure as to what she's truly implying, or if she really is just making breakfast conversation, "Thanks, I'll keep it in mind as we work."

She glances over somewhere out of his line of sight and then goes to stand, "Sorry, I'm needed elsewhere," she spares one last glance at Law before walking away, and Law doesn't miss the glint in her eye, "I'm glad I could help though!"

He can feel his face heat up as he turns quickly away from her, focusing intensely back on his coffee. If he happened to be late to breakfast that morning because he actually slept in for once, well then that's just a nice coincidence. His feathers tickle his jaw as he downs the rest of his drink. Fuck, he's really going to kill Luffy.

  
  



End file.
